A Song of Ice and Fire
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: They didn't really talk. They were too different to have anything in common. But when they saw each other, they couldn't help but shiver. When they touched, they couldn't ignore the spark. No War Seventh Year AU.
1. Mistletoe

_They didn't really talk. They were too different to have anything in common. But when they saw each other, they couldn't help but shiver. When they touched, they couldn't ignore the spark. No War Seventh Year AU. _

**A Song of Ice and Fire**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 450**

**XX**

_December 21__st__, 1997_

Parvati shivered as she pulled off her green and purple mittens and scooped up some snow.

"You'll get it now, Lav!"

"Ohh, the gloves are coming off! I'm so scared!" Lavender retorted, sticking her tongue out and throwing a snowball. Parvati dodged and sent her snowball back towards her blonde-haired friend.

Nearly an hour later, both girls were soaked from head to toe from many snowballs and (on Parvati's part) many unfortunate falls into snowdrifts. They made their way back to the castle, giggling, and were almost to the doors when Parvati realized that her hands were still freezing.

"Hell," she muttered and stopped in her path, causing Lavender to do the same. "I've forgotten my mittens."

"D'you want me to come with you to get them?" asked Lavender.

"No, I got it!" replied Parvati. With a grin and a wave, she ran back to where her mittens rested in the snow. Picking them up and deeming them too soaked to wear, she hurried back into the castle. Lavender had already disappeared into the building and all Parvati could think of was grabbing a mug of hot chocolate, nibbling on some of Mrs. Finnigan's homemade gingerbread, and warming her fingers and toes by the fire. So deep she was in thought that she didn't even notice the tall figure in front of her until she bumped right into it.

Parvati Patil looked up to see Blaise Zabini, handsome and haughty, standing before her wearing a smirk. She tried to walk away from him several times and found that she couldn't so she huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're a real prick, you know that, right?"

"I have been told that once or twice," retorted Zabini, amused, "but I'm really afraid I don't know what I did this time."

"Why can't I move?" demanded Parvati. Zabini pointed above their heads. Following his finger, Parvati groaned. Mistletoe. Charmed mistletoe. She bit her lip as she tried to think of a way out of the situation only to be brought out of her haze by the sound of a throat clearing. Her gaze jumped to meet Blaise's ice blue eyes.

"You know, you _can_ just kiss me."

Parvati huffed. She took a half step to get close to Zabini and stood up on her tiptoes to be eye level with him. Grabbing onto the collar of his robes to steady herself, she leaned forward and planted a quick, light kiss on his cheek. Parvati's face heated up as she pulled herself from Blaise and walked away as quickly as possible. She hoped to Circe that Zabini hadn't noticed the blush that spread across her cheeks.

He had.

**XX**

_One Character Competition – Winter – snow, shiver, hot chocolate, fireplace, gingerbread, snowball fight, mistletoe, mittens, freezing_

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Blaise Zabini / Parvati Patil – purple _

_100 Different Pairings Competition – Blaise Zabini / Parvati Patil – tall _

_100 Characters Competition – Parvati Patil – outside _

_Quotes Challenge – "You're a real prick, you know that, right?" "I have been told that once or twice." _

I'm usually very good with the drabble word limit, but I can't help myself with these two. I think this paring has replaced Draco/Hermione as my number 2 OTP… XD

P. S. I am aware that this title is the name of the series for which Game of Thrones is the first book (and I'm a big fan of it, I'll get around to writing fanfiction for it soon :3). I just really like it and think it works for this pairing :)


	2. The Ball

**Words: 763**

**XX**

After their not really a kiss, Parvati decided to avoid Blaise as if her life depended on it. Thankfully for her, the two rarely encountered each other on a daily basis so the task wasn't too difficult. The only complication was presented in the N.E.W.T. level Potions class where the two – while not lab partners – sat practically next to each other with only an aisle separating their two seats. Whenever Parvati looked up at Blaise (which she inevitably did whenever she thought about their not really a kiss) he gave her a knowing smirk that caused her to burst into a deep blush. Thankfully, the blush wasn't precisely visible on her skin, saving her further humiliation at the hands of the impeccably handsome and completely unfazed Italian wizard.

Zabini, of course, didn't think there was a reason for Parvati to avoid him. He could not, for his life, understand why Parvati constantly behaved as though there was an elephant in the room whenever he was around. He had enjoyed the kiss that the older Patil twin gifted him with, and she was attractive, so he decided that he needed to get her into a situation where she would give him yet another kiss. Thankfully, Dumbledore had announced that the school would be hosting another ball. Not Yule Ball, per se, because the Yule season and come and gone a month ago, but a ball nonetheless. A Valentines ball, almost, since it was conveniently timed to be at the end of January.

Parvati had been lulled into a false sense of security. She had stopped purposefully avoiding Blaise and merely continued on with her life – and in the process avoided him purely by the differences in their schedules. It was in the middle of January, after the ball had been announced, that Parvati found herself, to her horror, facing her worst nightmare. She was in a corridor with Blaise Zabini with no one in a god ten foot radius around them. Thankfully, the hall was devoid of mistletoe as well, but Parvati was doing her best to resist the urge to draw close to the tall young man before her. And suddenly, he was in front of her and she was nodding an affirmative when he asked her to the ball. And then he walked away, completely blasé, and she practically fainted when she realized what she had agreed to. A ball. A date. With the one boy – young man – she had ever really had a true crush on (because she had to admit, there was no way she would behave like this around him otherwise, no way).

When the day of the ball dawned, Parvati worked to look her best, fixing her gaudy gold butterfly ornament in her long curled hair so tastefully that no one could possibly protest. She had debated wearing dress robes like she had done for the Yule Ball of her fourth year, but quickly decided to wear a sari that she had brought with her. The bold red of the satiny fabric and the golden bangles and jewelry she wore proclaimed her house loyalty loud and proud to anyone who would dare to sneer at her for going to the ball with a Slytherin.

When she swept down the stairs to the great hall to find Blaise waiting for her, she couldn't hold back her smile or her blush at the sight of him in an impeccable dark suit that was – at first sight – a black, but actually a dark green with silver dress shirt. House loyalty on both ends then.

And he swept her into the ball, such a charming gentleman, and they were dancing and dancing and dancing circles around the other couples and she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh with happiness. They made an unusual couple, that was for sure, but they made a handsome one by the approving glances they were getting from students of all the houses. Later she would see the picture that Dennis Creevey had captured of them floating across the dance floor, her sari swirling around the two of them, blending the silver and gold and red and green and fire and ice in a beautiful mirage and agree.

And suddenly they were slow dancing and she was swaying against him and it was so close and so wonderful and then… he leaned down and kissed her and it was wonderful.

And she, dizzy from dancing and giddy from joy, kissed him back enthusiastically. And this time, when they parted, she didn't run and she didn't blush.

**XX**

_One Character Competition Round 2 – Write a fic using no dialogue that is at least 500 words and it must portray the following emotion: embarrassed _

_The OTP Boot Camp – Blaise/Parvati – drawn_

_The Minor Character Boot Camp – Parvati Patil – elephant in the room_

_The HeadCanon Boot Camp – Yule Ball_

_The Character Trait! Boot Camp – charming!Blaise_

_The Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp – Slytherin (Blaise Zabini) – blush_

_The Favourite Character Boot Camp – Parvati Patil – horror _

_The If Your Dare… Challenge – my worst nightmare_

_Honeydukes Competition – Treacle Fudge – Write a story with no dialogue_

_The Seven Fics Challenge – Word Limit: 600-1600 words_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge – Flourish and Blotts – write a story based at a school_

_The Weasley Wizard Wheezes Competition – Ton-Tongue Toffees – write something without dialogue_

_The Character Personality Challenge – Luna Lovegood – write about a pairing with 1000 fics or less_

_Harry Potter Spells Competition – Langlock – one shot with no dialogue _

Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave some feedback :)


	3. Pretty or Smart?: A Flashback

**Words: 100**

**XX**

At the age of three, Parvati Patil discovered a truth. She had been playing with her twin. Padma had decided to construct a castle of building blocks while Parvati decided to make herself a pretty dress out of tissue paper. In making a dress instead of a building – a decision she now knew was a mistake – she had sealed her inescapable fate. She was, forever and always, 'the pretty one'.

It wasn't fair that Padma got to be 'the smart one'. So Parvati declared Padma her rival and years later; she was still seeking someone who would think her smart.

**XX**

_One Character Competition Round 3 – write a fic of at least 100 words about your character as a child (ages 3-10), pretty_

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – ARCHERY – Women's Individual (Rivals) 100-1000 words_

_The Stars and Constellations Competition – Gemini – the twin constellation_

_Vivid Characters/Scenes in 100 Words or Less – Inescapable _

_The If You Dare… Challenge - seeking_

_The Minor Character Boot Camp – Parvati Patil – mistake_

Hope you like this little drabble! It's a flashback when compared to everything else, but it provides background for chapters to come :)


	4. Trust in Love

**Words: 808**

**XX**

He had to tell her, he had to tell her how he really felt. How it started as a sort of joke, a silly thing to make her blush, to trick her into really kissing him, but how after the ball he really did enjoy spending time with her. He needed to tell her how beautiful she looked, in the red-and-gold, and how he wouldn't mind having an actual relationship with her.

Of course, he would say all of that without sounding like a blithering love-struck idiot. Because he, of course, was none of those.

When he finally found her in the winding halls of the castle, she stared him down, completely nonplussed by his suave charm, not a single fidgeting bone in her body. It was unlike her. But instead he quirked an eyebrow, thinking with regret that she had gotten over her habit of twisting and twirling a strand of her curly hair between her fingers.

That was his first mistake.

On a casual dress day, his odds were 50/50. Unfortunately for him he had chosen wrong. He only understood the significance of her earrings - her sapphire blue earrings - when she was slapping him post-kiss.

As Padma Patil angrily strode away from him towards her common room, not Gryffindor but Ravenclaw, he caught a flurry of red out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see her, the one who really mattered, fleeing down the hallway.

Later, he couldn't understand how he possibly made that mistake. The Patils did look alike, but they weren't in any way the same.

XX

She was sitting by the lake when Lavender finally found her, shredding the spring-green grass with a vengeance as she watched the giant squid happily sunbathe. Her blonde friend plopped down next to her and handed her a scone with blueberry jam.

Parvati looked up, confused by the proffered pastry.

"You missed lunch," said Lavender softly.

It was her tone that did it. Lavender was never quiet. The floodgates opened and all the tears Parvati had been trying to hold back came rushing forward and she was sobbing uncontrollably as Lavender wrapped her arms around her.

Between hiccoughing cries she managed, "She always ruins everything."

Lavender nodded serenely, her blonde curls bouncing. "You know she doesn't mean to, it's not her fault."

"But it is!" Parvati all but shrieked. "Why do we have to look alike? Why couldn't I just have a regular sister? Every single person I know, they always mix us up! Shouldn't people know me well enough to know that I'm not her?"

"Not every person."

"Lav, you're the only person to tell us apart. Ever. Even my mum can't..." Through her tears, Parvati couldn't help but snort. "For all I know, she mixed us up when we were little and I'm really Padma..."

"Don't say that," admonished Lavender. "You know as well as I do that your parents can tell you two apart. You're being silly, Pav."

"No, don't tell me I'm being silly!" she snapped. "It's just... I'm tired of trying to be like Padma. I'm tired of people thinking we're the same person."

"Then just be yourself."

Parvati sighed and pulled herself out of her friend's embrace. She turned her attention back to the ground and resumed shredding grass.

"What's the real problem, Pav?"

"I... I thought he was different... I thought he was like you. I thought... I thought he'd be able to tell the difference between us but I guess I was wrong." She started to throw grass towards the lake, the thin blades getting swept up by the wind before they could make it into the water.

"How well do you know each other?"

Parvati sighed. "Not that well, I suppose."

"So give him another chance."

"Why?"

"Did he look happy when he made his mistake?"

She didn't answer.

"There!" answered Lavender smugly. "That's it then! Stop trying to make yourself miserable! He wasn't trying to hurt you! So give him another chance."

"What if I don't want to?" whispered Parvati. "I'm... I'm scared, Lav. I'm scared to get hurt again."

"Pav, if there's one thing I've learned its this. It doesn't matter what you do in life, you need to have courage for one thing and one thing alone. You've got to have the courage to trust in love especially when it fails you. No matter what, you need to be able to trust in love just one more time, every time."

"But then it's not technically one more..."

Lavender leveled a glare at Parvati and seconds later, the two girls were laughing.

"Don't ruin my philosophical moment!" managed Lavender, mid-snicker.

But Parvati was smiling and she knew that Lavender was right. She would trust in love. One more time.

"Wait, who said I'm in love with him? I'm not in love!"

**XX**

_Camp Potter: A Challenge - First Aid (angst) - Write about an undelivered message_

_Life of Your OTP - Round 2 - Someone must come between your two characters, grass, blueberry jam, "Have enough courage to trust love one more time and always one more time." - Maya Angelou, I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes Numb by Linkin Park., Ravenclaw Common Room, red_

Please leave a review, it would mean the world! :)


End file.
